What if?
by flora aphroditte
Summary: What if a fanfic writer brought to the world of One Piece? Just like a dream come true right? But One Piece world filled with monsters and people whose power equal and even exceed monster. How to survive in a harsh world with limited skills? Rated T for minor language.
1. safe, comfortable and warm

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and all the characters within. I only own my OC**

* * *

The cold air in the rainy night couldn't stop Flora from writing a new fanfic. The black short haired girl have published few fanfic stories, some of them contained explisit lemon. Most of the story were about One Piece.

Words kept floating from her mind to keyboard. She stopped her doing when she got message from the chat from different window which she kept in active session.  
The message actually contained, 'Do you wish to go to another world?'

The girl chuckled a bit then typed, 'I Do'

Another message not long after that, 'Which world do you wish to visit?'

She smiled before replied, 'I wish to go to One Piece world. I want to see Ace Lol'

THe girl still thought that as a joke till her monitor glowed a light that blinded her vision. After the light faded away, Flora felt to the wooden floor. She soon to be realized that she was no longer in her comfort bedroom. More to shocked when she saw that everything surround her including herself looked like an anime picture.  
'Okay, this is crazy. maybe I shouldn't have replied that message amyway' Flora noted herself.

THe black haired girl watched her surrounding, she happened to be an empty room. "Okay, just an empty room nothing bad could be happened." Flora tried her best to convinced herself.

She walked toward the nearest window, tiptoed a bit to looked outside. And it turned out to be the same situation on her world when she left.

'No wonder it reaaly cold here.' She thought

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar character showed up, the fanfic writer's eyes widened in shock, "This is really One Piece World"

"If you were to go on a trip... where would you like to go?"

"What's wrong with you?! You cannot just send someone with your teleport ability." Flora complained.

Without delayed Kuma aimed palm of his hand that resembled to palm of a bear's hand toward the girl.

Knowing that she would being teleported Flora made a quick choice, "I want to go to somewhere safe, comfortable and warm"

Just like what happened with Luffy, the girl from ouside One Piece flied away for three days before hit a wooden roof and landed on bed. yup, the comfortable conditon was being fulfilled. Flora felt an arm hold her gently and pressed her body against a muscular body, warm for sure. but what's happened? Where was she? Whose hand was it?

After flied for three days without eat and hit the wooden roof, Flora became so weak that her vision was blus. she lost her consiouss not long after landed on the bed.

* * *

**Where was Flora actually landed? On whose bed she was slept? And whose hand which gave her a warm embrace? Was the place safe for her?**

**Let me know what you are thinking. leave a review please**


	2. they knew it

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and all the characters within. I only own my OC**

**Reply for reviews**

**Cheshire996**

**Already very interested which is hard to when it comes to me but this looks good so far keep it up. :)**

**me: thank you, I hope you like this one too**

**Issue No 2708786**

**I'm guessing Ace or/and Marco...But just for a laugh, why not make it Whitebeard? Then you can have those two coming running as she screams once she looks up and see the old man snoozing next to her. A young woman is attacking their captain while he sleeps! Hahahahaha!**

**me: I like your idea though I made it little different**

Two men were having conversation in the very same room where Flora first time came to world of One Piece.

"Still haven't figure it out yet?" Dragon asked

"I'm still amazed on how the ancient gate still working and let ten people passes through it." Kuma stated

"weren't there supposed to be nine?"

"I forgot to report that the tenth person has passed through the gate three days ago."

"where is that person now?"

"I sent her to somewhere safe, comfortable and warm just as she wished for."

"is she going to be fine?" The revolutionary leader seemed to worry

"I already understand on how weak these outside world people but their knowledge on our world should be enough to survive."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it. Two of them arrested on Impel Down, three on mental hospital and four of them was actually dead."

XXX

A woman scream was head all over Moby Dick early in the morning; two commanders ran as fast as they could but ended up bumped at each other.

"What's happening?" Marco asked curiously

"…." Ace shook his head

Meanwhile in the Captain's cabin, Flora stretched up a bit as her sleep a bit disturbed by the scream. So, the scream wasn't come from the fanfic writer, yet. She thought she was dreaming when saw the strongest man alive snoring next to her and went back sleeping.

Edward Newgate opened half of eyes and stared the young woman next to him.

'I'm going to punish Thatch and the nurse, maybe' He thought before back to his sleep

When they arrived to the source of the scream, they found Thatch and a nurse on the same bed.

"This is not like what are you thinking." Thatch tried to defend himself

"Oh yeah, let's hear some word from Pops" Ace said before rushed to Whitebeard's cabin

"Wait, you can't do this to me Portgass" The forth division Commander ran after a certain Fire fist.

With their speed and luck they both ended up crushed the door of their old man's cabin, woke the two people who were share a bed up.

"Pops?" Ace and Thatch with shocked expression

"Morning Mr. Newgate, Thatch and Ace" Flora yawned

One minute later she gains her conscious only to provide the second scream on that morning. The three of pirates were sweat dropped.

"She sure has a quick respond." Thatch stated sarcastically

**The Revolutionary Army knew something about this. Will Flora able to survxivxe or return to the worls she belong to?**

**I need some reviews before updating**


End file.
